une chinoise de l'an 2000
by ylg
Summary: Yoko Tsuno :: 1er volet : électronicienne, à quoi ça mène ? à réparer les robots de ses enfants, apparemment (ou au moins, la poupée préférée de Rosée). EDIT, ajout d'un 2nd : Yoko élève Rosée pour le futur, pas pour le folklore. ::gen::
1. réparer un jouet

trop long pour être ajouté au recueil de Rosée ("une aventure formidable", /s/5432326/ ) ou à celui de Yoko ("action girl", /s/5776880/ ) ; hop, stand-alone

* * *

**Titre : **Réparer un jouet  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages : **Yoko Tsuno & Rosée du Matin  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **pour le Trick or Treat de MonthlySuperGo  
**Nombre de mots : **650

oOo

_Électronicienne à quoi ça mène ? à élever ses enfants comme des robots ?_ avait demandé une fois le père d'un ami.  
_Non, à réparer les robots de ses enfants. _  
Yoko adolescente ne croyait pas si bien dire. Le mariage, les enfants, à l'époque, c'était des notions abstraites. Elle a cru être dégoûtée de l'une comme de l'autre après une déception. Puis le temps a passé, elle a réévalué ses attentes dans la vie.  
Bon, elle n'est toujours pas mariée, mais elle a adopté une enfant qu'elle chérit mais essaie de ne pas trop gâter. Les jouets sont bourrés d'électronique dès le premier âge et elle se demande si c'est une toujours une bonne chose. Elle essaie d'intéresser Rosée du Matin à des poupées portant de jolies robes, en vain : la fillette préfère porter les jolies robes à taille réelle elle-même et n'a pas besoin d'une nouvelle poupée ni plus belle ni plus simple tant qu'elle a celle un peu moche mais qui dit Maman, offerte par Pol autrefois, à laquelle elle est très attachée.

Jusqu'au jour où elle tombe en panne et là c'est le drame. La poupée répète la même bribe de phrase avortée en boucle et ça tourne au cauchemar.  
Que Rosée demande ou non, Yoko décide de se pencher immédiatement sur la question : elle ne supportera pas longtemps cette litanie. Déjà, ce ne sont pas les piles qui sont mortes : ça serait tellement plus simple si le jouet était seulement muet !  
Yoko découpe Madame Chu, retire le module, en extrait la pile : ça lui coupera le sifflet et elle pourra travailler au calme. Elle en vérifie la charge au passage : elle est encore bonne mais elle pourrait en profiter quand même pour la remplacer.  
Elle dissèque les composants : c'est le microprocesseur qui débloque, s'emballe et bousille le passage de la piste pré-enregistrée. Et ça, ça ne se répare pas. Le composant se remplace, et l'arrangement du circuit s'améliore ; elle peut insérer des composants supplémentaire pour le sécuriser, échanger le bouton-poussoir pour un qui sera plus robuste, mais dans tous cas il faudra un nouveau micro-processeur.  
Elle a le choix entre commander à Hong Kong un autre module bas de gamme avec la même phrase pré-enregistrée, sachant qu'il risquera de casser à nouveau, et attendre les délais de livraison, ou trouver immédiatement une autre poupée sur laquelle prélever un module neuf avec une voix différente. Dilemme, dilemme…

Rosée n'est pas difficile, heureusement. Elle veut que sa poupée dise Maman, et c'est tout. La voix compte assez peu tant que le mot est là, à partir duquel elle brode ses propres jeux. Et c'est juste de la part de Madame Chu : Rosée n'appelle pas Yoko Maman.  
Rosée a eu une mère, et un père, et Yoko les remplace d'une façon différente. Elle n'est pas une nouvelle mère, elle est une tutrice, une autre sorte de parent. La façon dont Rosée prononce son nom, en y mettant tout l'amour possible, lui prouve qu'elle a raison. C'est tellement mieux que la voix sans personnalité de la poupée !

Yoko elle-même a reçu son prénom de la poupée préférée de sa mère, qui s'attendait à avoir un garçon que son mari aurait nommé. Mais elle n'a pas rempli longtemps le rôle de poupée : elle est vite devenue une petite fille bien vivante qui inventait ses propres jeux. Rosée suit le même chemin.  
Yoko envoie donc Pol aller chercher d'urgence le premier jouet parlant venu qui prononcera une phrase adéquate, sur lequel elle prélève le module sonore, le trafique un peu, le met bien en place dans la poupée et recoud soigneusement. Ni la couture ni la suture ne sont ses points forts mais elle fait de son mieux. Ça aussi, Rosée apprécie. Et si ça ne suffisait pas, la promesse d'une nouvelle robe pour cacher la cicatrice sur le flanc de la poupée fera l'affaire.


	2. pour le futur

**Titre : **Du monde  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Yoko Tsuno  
**Personnages : **Yoko Tsuno & Rosée du Matin  
**Genre : **gen  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Roger Leloup, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **international day of the girl  
**Nombre de mots : **500

oOo

Rosée du Matin, aux dires de Yoko, est une Chinoise de l'An 2000 et pas une Chinoise de folklore. Pourtant il y a quand même des deux en elle, et plus encore aussi.  
Rosée parle Cantonnais et apprend l'Anglais dans une école internationale à Bruxelles ; elle attrape également des bribes de français, de néerlandais, d'allemand au contact de ses camarades de classe et de jeu. Elle surprend les adultes quand on s'aperçoit qu'elle parle également des mots d'une langue totalement inconnue : elle explique que c'est son amie Poky qui les lui a appris et ils prétendront que c'est un langage inventé, un jeu.

Yoko tient à la fois à ce qu'elle garde ses racines, qu'elle s'intègre en Europe, et qu'elle soit citoyenne du monde. Elle ne veut pas la couper de son pays de naissance, de ses origines, du souvenir de sa première famille. Elle préserve sa langue et lui en apprend d'autres ; sa culture est un étrange mélange de tous les bouts de son histoire. Ce qui lui reste de ses parents, de son grand-père, ce qui lui vient de ses amis ici, ce que Yoko apporte aussi sans toujours en avoir pleinement conscience, de sa propre famille...

Rosée apprend à lire et à écrire l'alphabet roman et Yoko tient à ce qu'elle sache aussi autant que possible les idéogrammes chinois, elle sait compter, elle sait comment fonctionne la nature et quantité d'autres trucs. Elle a encore des rudiments d'élevage marin, une survivance de sa première enfance ! Elle joue de la flûte et elle dessine et fait du sport.

Elle a de vagues notions d'électronique à force de demander tellement de comments et de pourquois à Yoko concernant son travail ; elle ne comprend pas tout, loin de là ! mais elle sait reconnaître les composants et réciter leur rôle comme si c'était les joyaux magiques d'un de ses dessins animés préférés.  
Elle apprend la géographie de son pays natal, de son pays d'adoption, du monde entier, même si la notion de distance est encore difficile à appréhender... et les mesures de sécurité que ça soit dans un gros avion de ligne ou un petit avion de tourisme.  
L'histoire c'est plus compliqué. Elle imprime très vite qu'il y a plusieurs calendriers différents, mais affirmer, très sûre d'elle-même, qu'on est toujours en 1545 ou en 1021 quelque part c'est autre chose !  
Yoko se promet qu'elle lui apprendra l'histoire de la Chine, de ses voisins, et de l'Europe quand elle sera assez grande pour comprendre les guerres passées, les tensions présentes et les nouvelles alliances.

Elle manque des cours chaque fois que Yoko l'emmène au bout du monde, voire hors du monde ou de l'histoire, mais elle les rattrape autrement. Et elle apprend à garder un secret et à sélectionner des bouts en racontant une histoire.  
Elle apprend bien d'autres choses et reçoit une éducation cosmopolite sur des sujets éclectiques. Qui sait de quoi sera fait l'avenir, à quoi il faudra s'adapter ? Dans tous les cas elle y sera préparée.


End file.
